The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat-dissipating device used for a printed circuit board.
Generally, a printed circuit board of an electronic apparatus includes many electronic devices and operation circuits distributed thereon. When the electronic apparatus is operated, these electronic devices will produce heat further resulting in that the temperature to increase inside the electronic apparatus and the electronic devices cannot be efficiently operated. When the heat causes the temperature increases too high, the electronic apparatus could be broken down. Therefore, a heat-dissipating device is necessary to dispose on the printed circuit board for dissipating the heat produced by the electronic devices on the printed circuit board.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a decomposed structure of a heat-dissipating device according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a heat-dissipating device includes a heat-dissipating pad 12 and a mask plate 11, wherein the mask plate 11 is covered on the heat-dissipating pad 12. The heat-dissipating pad 12 includes pins 13 for fastening the heat-dissipating pad 12 on a printed circuit board 10. Similarly, the mask plate 11 also includes pins 16 for fastening the mask plate 11 on the printed circuit board 10. The mask plate 11 is used for preventing the electromagnetic irradiation from leaking out of the electronic apparatus.
Accordingly, the typical heat-dissipating device includes pins 13, 16 for the heat-dissipating pad 12 and the mask plate 11, respectively. Hence, holes 15, 14 of the printed circuit board 10 are required for receiving the pins 13, 16 and fastening the heat-dissipating pad 12 and the mask plate 11 on the printed circuit board 10 respectively. That is, the more the heat-dissipating pads are and the more the pins are required. The more the number of the pins is, the larger the area of the printed circuit board is occupied. Therefore, for the typical heat-dissipating device, too much space of the printed circuit board is wasted by disposing the pins and the distribution of electronic device and circuit is limited.
In addition, because the typical heat-dissipating pad or mask plate is integrally formed, the heat-dissipating pad cannot be efficiently in response to the position or the size of the electronic devices disposed on the printed circuit board. Therefore, the typical heat-dissipating device used for the printed circuit board is hard to achieve the excellent heat-dissipating effect.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a device to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating device applied in a printed circuit board for reducing the area occupied by the pins on the printed circuit board to increase the available space of the printed circuit board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating device applied in a printed circuit board for enhancing the heat-dissipating effect.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a heat-dissipating device applied in a printed circuit board for easily adding the heat-dissipating pad on the printed circuit board without changing the design or the distribution of electronic device and circuit on the printed circuit board.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a heat-dissipating device applied in a printed circuit board includes a first heat-dissipating pad including a pin for connecting to the printed circuit board, a mask plate connected with the first heat-dissipating pad for preventing electromagnetic irradiation produced by an electronic device disposed on the printed circuit board from leaking, and a connecting element for connecting and fastening the mask plate to the first heat-dissipating pad.
Preferably, the connecting element is made of metal.
Preferably, the first heat-dissipating pad is made of a metal material. The metal material is preferably aluminum.
Preferably, the mask plate is made of a metal material. The metal material is preferably copper.
Preferably, the first heat-dissipating pad is perpendicularly disposed to the printed circuit board.
Preferably, the first heat-dissipating pad further includes a hole for passing the connecting element therethrough to connect the first heat-dissipating pad to the mask plate.
Preferably, the mask plate further includes two lateral mask plates which are perpendicularly extended from two sides of the mask plate to the printed circuit board respectively. One of the lateral mask plates preferably has a first hole for passing the connecting element therethrough to connect with the first heat-dissipating pad. The first hole preferably has a relative position to the hole of the first heat-dissipating pad.
Preferably, the heat-dissipating device further includes a second heat-dissipating pad disposed in a parallel direction with the mask plate and disposed under the mask plate. The second heat-dissipating pad preferably includes a flank perpendicularly extended therefrom and disposed in a parallel direction with the first heat-dissipating pad. Preferably, the flank further includes a second hole having a relative position to the hole of the first heat-dissipating pad for passing the connecting element therethrough to connect the second heat-dissipating pad to the first heat-dissipating pad.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat-dissipating device applied in a printed circuit board.
The heat-dissipating device includes a mask plate including a pin for connecting to the printed circuit board and being used for preventing electromagnetic irradiation produced by an electronic device disposed on the printed circuit board from leaking, a first heat-dissipating pad connected to the mask plate, and a connecting element for connecting and fastening the mask plate to the first heat-dissipating pad.
Preferably, the heat-dissipating device further includes a second heat-dissipating pad disposed in a parallel direction with the mask plate and disposed under the mask plate. The second heat-dissipating pad preferably includes a flank perpendicularly extended therefrom and disposed in a parallel direction with the first heat-dissipating pad. Preferably, the flank further includes a second hole having a relative position to the hole of the first heat-dissipating pad for passing the connecting element therethrough to connect the second heat-dissipating pad to the first heat-dissipating pad.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heat-dissipating device applied in a printed circuit board. The heat-dissipating device includes a first heat-dissipating pad comprising a pin for connecting to the printed circuit board, a second heat-dissipating pad connected to the first heat-dissipating pad and disposed in a parallel direction to the printed circuit board, a mask plate connected to the first heat-dissipating pad and being used for preventing electromagnetic irradiation produced by an electronic device disposed on the printed circuit board from leaking, and a connecting element for connecting and fastening the mask plate, the second heat-dissipating pad and the first heat-dissipating pad.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: